Con una gran H
by Aitnac
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habeis preguntado si Hermione tiene un jersey Weasley?. Mini-fic. Escena perdida de OotP.


Abrió un ojo. Al principio no sabía donde se encontraba. Después, el inconfundible aroma a humedad y muebles viejos le recordó el verano pasado. Grimmauld Place, número 12. Cerró el ojo y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. Algo le decía que era demasiado temprano incluso para ella. Y alguien parecía no estar de acuerdo con su razonamiento porque pronto notó que tiraban de sus mantas hacia abajo.  
  
- ¡Es Navidad! - Ginny Weasley le sonreía de oreja a oreja desde los pies de la cama.  
  
- Ginny - bostezó Hermione - ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?  
  
- ¡Es Navidad!- volvió a decir la pelirroja sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.  
  
- Dios mío, ¡las seis de la mañana!- exclamó Hermione que había alargado el brazo hasta coger el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche - ¿desde cuando te levantas a las seis de la mañana?.  
  
Recordaba lo difícil que había sido en el verano sacar a Ginny de la cama antes de las nueve.  
  
- Desde que es Navidad y tenemos un montón de regalos por abrir - aclaró señalando una pila de paquetes de brillantes colores colocados en el suelo a los pies de su cama.  
  
Hermione no podía creérselo. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a echarse las mantas sobre la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces a tus hermanos?- preguntó sin ganas desde debajo de las sábanas.  
  
- Millones - la voz de su amiga sonaba lejana - pero lo que nunca me habían dicho es que algún día iba a ser más madrugadora que Hermione Granger.  
  
Estaba claro que ganaba ella. Suspiró y salió de la cama. El suelo de la habitación estaba frío. Ginny ya atacaba el paquete más voluminoso.  
  
- Los tuyos son esos de ahí - le señaló un montón lógicamente mucho más pequeño. Hermione nunca había demostrado un gran entusiasmo por los regalos de Navidad. Había cosas más importantes en esas fechas que acumular bienes materiales. Se sentía culpable abriendo sus paquetes y pensando en que había millones de personas (o incluso criaturas mágicas como los elfos domésticos) que hoy no recibirían nada.  
  
- ¿Vas a abrir uno o no? - Ginny la miraba con una gran caja de Grageas Berttie Bott en las manos - mira lo que me ha regalado el idiota de Ron. Se habrá roto la cabeza pensándolo...  
  
Hermione sonrió. Posiblemente a ella le tocasen las ranas de chocolate, como el año pasado. De entre su montón cogió el sobre que llevaba escrito De Papá y Mamá y lo puso a un lado.  
  
- ¿No lo abres? - preguntó Ginny incrédula.  
  
- Sé lo que contiene - dijo bajando la voz - son 100 libras.  
  
Ginny la miraba con cara de no entender nada.  
  
- Oh, quiero decir... unos... 33 galeones, aproximadamente - aclaró haciendo un rápido cálculo mental. En realidad eran 33 galeones, 3 sickles y 3 knuts.  
  
Ahora si que la mandíbula de Ginny llegaba hasta el suelo.  
  
- ¡¿Tus padres te regalan dinero por Navidad?! - parecía horrorizada.  
  
- Bueno, Ginny, no es tan raro - dijo con gran aplomo - hacen eso desde que yo se lo pedí hace años, cuando empecé en Hogwarts. Es más cómodo porque para ellos es un poco difícil conseguir libros de magia, así que me dan el dinero y yo compro lo que necesite.  
  
- ¿Nada de jerséis o calcetines, entonces?  
  
Negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sentirse extraña así que centró su atención en los regalos, evitando la mirada de Ginny que ahora sacudía la cabeza y se disponía a abrir otro paquete. ¿Era tan poco corriente recibir dinero en navidad?. Aquello no significaba que sus padres la quisiesen menos ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era más práctico de esa forma. Mientras pensaba había cogido el paquete azul con forma de libro. Feliz Navidad. Harry, era lo que ponía la tarjeta. Lo abrió.  
  
- ¡Vaya! - dijo  
  
- ¿Que es? - Ginny levantaba la cabeza con curiosidad para mirar a que venía su entusiasmo.  
  
- Nueva teoría de la Numerología. Es muy interesante, resume las nuevas investigaciones en el campo de la Aritmancia que se han llevado a cabo en los últimos... - se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Ginny asentía de forma mecánica – Digamos que quería este libro desde hace tiempo.  
  
Colocó cuidadosamente el libro junto al sobre de sus padres. Era hora de hacer frente al regalo, por primera vez bien envuelto, de Ron. Tenía el tamaño de un libro, pero no pesaba tanto. Se detuvo un momento en la tarjeta: Para Hermione, feliz Navidad. De Ron (Weasley). Sonrió: Como si hubiese muchos hombres con el mismo nombre en mi vida, pensó.  
  
- Oh, no, otra vez - la voz de Ginny la detuvo cuando iba a rasgar el papel. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía en las manos un jersey de color verde claro, con una gran G bordada a la altura del corazón - Otro jersey Weasley... ¡y del mismo color!  
  
- Ah, Ginny - dijo Hermione intentando animarla - yo creo que los jerséis de tu madre son muy bonitos tienen algo... especial  
  
- ¿Como qué? - preguntó Ginny sarcástica - ¿lo dices por la inicial bordada? o ¿por el elegante y discreto color?  
  
- Lo digo porque tu madre se toma la molestia de hacerlos - sentenció. La señora Weasley usaba la magia para tejer pero aún así esos hechizos no eran nada fáciles, ella lo sabía bien - además - añadió - piensa que no todo el mundo puede tener un jersey Weasley: es como si fuese el más exclusivo de los vestidos.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño pensativa y después dejó el jersey a un lado. Hermione volvió al regalo de Ron. Cuando rasgó el papel y vio lo que contenía la caja se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Sin saber que hacer, se levantó del suelo y le tendió el paquete a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Perfume? - dijo esta casi tan extrañada como ella - ¿Quien te regala perfume?, ¿Viktor?.  
  
Hizo un esfuerzo para que dos palabras saliesen de su garganta.  
  
- Tu hermano - susurró.  
  
Si antes Ginny se había quedado sorprendida por el sobre con dinero, no había palabras para describir su cara ahora.  
  
- ¡¿RON?! - gritó, tapándose la boca para no despertar al resto de la casa. E inmediatamente empezó a reírse de forma descontrolada - oooh, el pequeño Ronnie está creciendo... - dijo entre hipidos.  
  
Hermione no sabía donde meter las manos y se mordía con ansia el labio inferior. Estaba empezando a sonrojarse.  
  
- Es..., es un bonito detalle que no tiene por qué significar nada - pero que te encantaría que lo significase todo, se dijo para si.  
  
- Es un horror - dijo Ginny que había sacado el frasco de la caja y lo acercaba a la nariz haciendo un mohín - huele que apesta. Típico de Ron: una de cal, una de arena.  
  
Le quitó el frasco de las manos a la pelirroja y lo olió ella misma. Probablemente si tuviese cincuenta o sesenta años más le encantaría.  
  
- Es muy inusual - dijo.  
  
- Siempre tan diplomática, señorita Granger - añadió Ginny.  
  
Volvió a colocarlo en su caja y lo puso junto al libro y el sobre. Rezó para que Ginny no se diese cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y le flaqueaban las rodillas. Pero la pelirroja estaba fijándose en otra cosa.  
  
- Todavía te queda un regalo - le dijo.  
  
Era cierto. Un paquete envuelto en un papel azul permanecía aún sin abrir. Se acercó para ver la etiqueta.  
  
- Es de tus padres - le dijo a Ginny - no era necesario que me regalasen nada...  
  
- ¡Ábrelo! - Ginny sonreía divertida, seguramente sabía de que se trataba.  
  
Rasgó el papel y ante sus ojos apareció un jersey de color verde oscuro con una gran H bordada a la altura del corazón. Estaba hecho de la lana más suave que había tocado en su vida.  
  
- ¡Un jersey Weasley! - chilló. Se lo puso inmediatamente encima del pijama.  
  
- Mírate - le dijo Ginny arrastrándola hasta un espejo colgado de la pared - ahora eres uno de los nuestros, Hermione Weasley - levantó las cejas maliciosamente al decir su nombre.  
  
- ¡Ginny! - la regañó apartándose del espejo con rapidez para que no la viese sonrojarse. Después de todo Hermione Weasley no sonaba tan mal.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
